


The Runaway Heart

by Joringhel



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киборг-АУ. Франция, 17 век, паровые технологии достигли невиданных высот. Уголь - главное богатство. Провинившихся преступников ссылают на каторгу работать на угольных шахтах на благо общества. Жан Вальжан, укравший кусок хлеба для больного племянника - один из них. Получив вместо имени номер, он оправляется в шахту номер 17 на двадцать лет. Тем временем в рамках засекреченной программы "Модернизация" молодой и преданный закону надсмотрщик Жавер получает свое первое распределение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Часть 1. Каторга.

 

Клубы пара смешались с туманом, высекли искрами слезы из глаз, лишили последней надежды на краткий подутренний сон. Каморка, в которой заключенному полагалось спать, наполнилась звуками, топотом шагов, голосами — взвинченными, нервными, слишком громкими для этого времени суток.

— Вставай, парень! — рявкнули над ухом, чьи-то руки затеребили ноющие плечи, рывком подняли, сунули под нос флягу с дешевым бренди — главным сокровищем любого каторжника.

— Подкрепись, пей, тебе пригодится, — раздавалось со всех сторон.

— Что случилось? — он попытался проморгаться, бренди обожгло горло — он закашлялся, скорчившись. Его немедленно затормошили снова.

— Пора, парень. Надо бежать, надо бежать сегодня же.

— О чем вы? — он замотал головой. — Я... я же сказал — я больше не рискую. Мне хватило трех побегов. Это невозможно! Я проверял, я проверил раньше любого из вас: они ловят и возвращают. В первый раз они просто довесили мне пять лет. Во второй — еще и превратили меня в мясо. В третий... — он поежился. — Вы не знаете, с чем имеете дело.

— О, поверь, знаем, — один из толпы, с клеймом 34125, для других — Толстый Франц, присел перед ним на корточки. — Но на нашей стороне Зейдан. 

Заключенный поднял взгляд. Впервые в нем мелькнуло сомнение.

— Как вы его уговорили? Как вы вообще... За надзирателями смотрят другие надзиратели. Тут круговая порука.

— У нас есть свои методы и свои информаторы. Это неважно. Важно, что он нас прикроет, но надо торопиться. Прошел слушок, что к нам запустят новичков. Хотят сдвинуть Зейдана: кажется, подозревают.

— Ты с нами или нет? — нетерпеливо выкрикнули из толпы тонким голосом, похожим на петушиный крик.

«Петушиный крик перед рассветом отгоняет людоедов и прочую нечисть», — пронеслось в голове. Когда-то он умел читать и рассказывал сестренке сказки, безбожно перевирая сюжет и добавляя от себя душераздирающих подробностей. Те времена давно ушли, сказки кончились, реальная жизнь ткнула лицом в грязь и мерзость дней земных и грешных, но сознание, отравленное угольными испарениями, порой закручивалось в странную спираль и подбрасывало позабытые образы.

— Я с вами. Зейдан знает, что вы сорвались?

— Знает. Он сегодня ждет у дальней шахты, и обещал, что проход к ней будет свободен. Нас никто не заметит, если не будем светить фонарями. Ты же видишь в темноте?

— Еще бы я не видел...

— Вот и хорошо, — потер руки Толстый Франц.

— А если заловят? Я не хочу добавки. Нахлебался уже...

— Нас тут семеро. Ты что, думаешь, не справимся с парочкой прихлебателей местных палачей? Завязывай с болтовней, а то я решу, что ты трусишь.

— Я не трус, — сощурился заключенный.

Рот его наполнился горечью и желчью. Он был отравлен воздухом свободы, пожалуй, сильнее, чем всем прочим, что только можно было поймать в этой проклятой и забытой всеми богами угольной шахте, особом месте для опасных преступников, воров и убийц. Он не был ни вором, ни убийцей — просто однажды украл кусок хлеба для ребенка своей больной сестры, за что и поплатился. Три побега дорого ему обошлись, но каждый раз ему почти удавалось покинуть это место. Он доходил едва ли не до границы горной гряды, где линия заката окрашивала небо в багряный и алый, а облака сбивались в огромные дымные кучи. На каторге ему отчаянно не хватало неба. Пусть ложный, почти невозможный, шанс снова вырваться на свободу толкнул его с узкой жесткой койки.

— Вперед. Не будем медлить.

— Вот это старина Жанно! — Толстый Франц хлопнул его по спине, изъеденной рубцами плети надсмотрщиков. Заключенный поморщился.

Они называли друг друга прозвищами, чтобы как-то помнить о том, что однажды у них были имена. В лицо они друг друга никогда не видели. Прибывая на каторгу, осужденный получал регистрационный номер и маску из тонкого металла, которую вживляли под кожу. Маска занимала половину лица, оставляя открытыми скулу с одной стороны и рот. Прорези для глаз были слишком узкими, и угольный дым быстро выедал их, сажая и ослабляя зрение.

— Торопись. Зейдан ждет!

Зейдан появился около года назад — сорокалетний бретонец со сладенькой улыбочкой и тонкой линией усов над мягкими губами. Он жалел вверенных ему преступников, относился к ним с почти отеческой лаской. Следил, чтобы они были накормлены, получали лечение, не работали на износ, и всегда старался смягчать наказание за провинность и строптивость. Заключенный по-своему привязался к нему, как и любой другой здесь. Каторга быстро выбивала все человеческие чувства из груди; вместе с кровью и потом вытекала, испарялась возможность любить, прощать, стирались границы морали. Кто-то торговал своим телом ради лишнего куска хлеба, кто-то сторонился других людей, кто-то терял человеческий облик — но Зейдан ко всем относился одинаково мягко. При нем умирали легко, а это дар, которого на каторге не допросишься. Поговаривали, что, до того как стать надсмотрщиком, он имел отношение к церкви.

Но до Зейдана были и другие. Люди с холодными безжалостными глазами, которым в радость были и пытки, и чужая боль. Их возбуждала собственная безнаказанность, и за малейшую провинность они готовы были пустить в ход свои палки и плети. Заключенному по прозвищу Жанно доставалось больше всех: грехов за ним было немало. Побеги. Дерзость. Слишком прямой и открытый взгляд.

Им не удавалось его сломить, и не удастся: пришел Зейдан, и жизнь как-то наладилась. Он никому не навязывал чрезмерного внимания, кто хотел — приходил сам. У Жанно такие люди вызывали неприязнь, но он был с ними из одного котла и вынужденно закрывал глаза на все, что казалось ему мерзостью и грязью. Сам он чист в той мере, насколько можно таковым остаться, будучи шахтером: в свои тридцать девять лет не знал ни одной женщины. Происходил он из бедной крестьянской семьи, рано остался один с маленькой сестрой на руках и с юных лет приучил себя работать и не отвлекаться ни на что лишнее. Когда-то девушки заглядывались на него, но им не было места в его душе и сердце. Он делил свой мир напополам с сестрой и остался рядом, когда она вышла замуж. Мужа унесла оспа, ребенок родился слабым, голод грозил уничтожить их семью. Где они теперь? Живы ли? Один кусок хлеба, украденный так неосторожно, лишил их последней опоры.

И теперь эти люди, которых он невольно сторонился, — замкнутый в себе, нелюдимый, огромный человек, чья физическая сила стала на каторге почти легендой, — предлагают ему шанс все-таки разыскать свою семью. И оттолкнуть их рук он не сумел. Он не мог упустить этот шанс вырваться под чистое голубое небо, быть может, попасть под дождь, который мог бы смыть с него грехи и нечистоты, злобу и горечь, очистить зерно человека, которое — он верил — в нем еще оставалось. Другими словами, он бежал, потому что не мог поступить иначе.

Под покровом сумерек и угольных испарений восемь человек вышли за пределы тесных каморок, где ничему не было места, кроме пары жалких кроватей.

— Держимся вместе, — скомандовал Толстый Франц. — Идти нам не так далеко. Зейдан сказал, что будет ждать у решетки...

— Зейдан отстранен, — раздался глухой холодный голос из темноты.

Заключенные оцепенели.

На небольшую площадку перед ними выступили трое человек. Двое наемных охранников в темной форме из грубой материи — такие стояли на территории каторги вдоль всей ограды и иногда сопровождали надзирателей. Между ними — обладатель холодного голоса, невысокий молодой человек, которому скорее всего не исполнилось и двадцати. Недостаток роста компенсировали худоба и безупречно прямая осанка. Форма надзирателя сидела на нем как влитая. Лицо его казалось непроницаемой маской — тонкий рот, яркая линия скул, прямой нос, цыганские черные волосы, — но глаза отвлекали от этого ощущения. Они пылали яростью, гневом и ненавистью. Казалось, взглядом он пытался испепелить беглецов, и ему почти это удалось. Обладатель петушиного голоса пошатнулся и сделал шаг назад под этим взглядом. Жанно стиснул зубы. Толстый Франц вышел вперед на правах лидера.

— Вали с дороги, сопляк, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Следи за языком, иначе велик риск его лишиться, — тем же холодным гулким голосом сказал надзиратель. В руках его была черная плеть с семью хвостами, на конце каждого — металлический набалдашник. Жанно хорошо знал такие плети. Знал, как глубоко они врезаются в кожу, оставляя шрамы на всю жизнь. Почти как маска.

— А паренек-то нахал... — протянул Толстый Франц глумливо.

— Я не «паренек», — ответил надзиратель, — я ваш новый надсмотрщик. Вы, отбросы, слишком много начали позволять себе. Ваши шашни с Зейданом... — его лицо невольно исказилось в гримасе отвращения, — не остались без внимания сверху.

— Ишь разошелся! — Толстый Франц расхохотался, уперев руки в боки. — Парни! Их трое, а нас — восьмеро. Валите их! Зейдан нас дождется...

— Зейдан уже никого не дождется, — губы надзирателя разошлись в ухмылке, — Зейдан мертв.

— Тогда и ты будешь мертвым, — не растерялся Толстый Франц. — А мы просто выйдем. Вперед, ребята!

Загнанных в угол, перепуганных беглецов дважды просить было не надо. Они набросились на врагов, как дикие звери — на добычу. Жанно отчаянным взглядом вцепился в образовавшуюся груду грызущихся, кусающихся, рвущих живую плоть тел: боялся навредить своим, понимая, что пользы уже не будет. Это была не драка, а бойня. Под ноги ему упал один из охранников. Глаза его были выбиты, — видимо, пальцами — и стекали вместе с кровью по деревенеющей коже. Жанно отвел взгляд от тела, ожидая скорого окончания. Его давно не пугала смерть. Он уже был пьян свободой. Оставалось только дождаться, пока Толстый Франц и остальные расчистят ему дорогу.

Не сразу он понял, что что-то пошло не так. Беглецы падали один за одним, с криками боли, держась за вывернутые, выломанные конечности. Все они были живы — кроме двух охранников, — но искалечены и измучены: по каждому с лихвой прошлась трость. А юный надзиратель выстоял. Удержался на ногах, хоть и сбился с дыхания. Толстый Франц взревел и с еще одним тяжеловесом — южанином по прозвищу Коса — набросился на него, подрезал и всем телом прыгнул на руку с плетью. Послышался хруст ломающейся кости. Надзиратель даже не вскрикнул. А в следующий момент уже Толстый Франц катался по земле, корчился от боли, держась за шею: ее крепко обвила семихвостка. Казалось, сломанная рука ничуть не мешала надзирателю. Он встал, двигаясь быстро и гибко. Коса замахнулся, но надзиратель опередил его, подкованным сапогом ударив точно в пах. Коса согнулся, и плеть, оставив Толстого Франца, обожгла Косе спину. Жанно вжался спиной в стену. Он не был трусом. Он просто не успел бы уже ничего сделать. Все теряло смысл. Они проиграли.

Все закончилось. Заговорщики вповалку лежали вокруг надзирателя, не в силах даже проклинать его вслух. Хмыкнув, он засунул плетку за пояс форменного сюртука и согнул в локте выведенную из строя руку.

Стянув кожу, как перчатку, он стал осторожно копаться в механизме. Со своего места Жанно видел абсолютно ясно — это была механическая рука, надзиратель вышел под свет, чтобы поправить отошедшие контакты. Жанно прижал руку ко рту. Это все объясняло, объясняло, как семь здоровых каторжников не смогли выстоять против незрелого юнца. Им прислали модифицированного человека.

На каторге давно уже поговаривали про тайные эксперименты над людьми, которые проводят те, кто сверху. Что есть надзиратели, которые идут на это добровольно, чтобы получить большую силу и большую власть. Теперь Жанно мог лично в этом убедиться. Механизированные люди действительно были, и один из них явился, чтобы обратить их размеренное существование в ад.

Надзиратель закончил копаться в своей руке, вернул кожу на место и бегло пошевелил пальцами, убеждаясь в том, что все в порядке. Потом он резко вскинул голову, и его взгляд скрестился с прямым и открытым взглядом Жанно.

— Выходи, — скомандовал надзиратель.

Жанно сделал шаг вперед.

— Номер?

— 24601.

— Тот самый? Невероятная физическая сила, постоянные жалобы на строптивость, несговорчивость, упрямство. Ты тут вроде знаменитости. Три побега, это четвертый? — надзиратель изучал его так, словно Жанно был ядовитым насекомым — опасным, но отвратительным. — Ты пойдешь под суд вместе со всеми. Не надейся избежать наказания. Закон един для всех. А сейчас твой шанс продемонстрировать свои таланты. Оттащи их всех обратно по койкам. И не надейтесь на врача. До суда к вам не будет допущен никто. Пошел!

Плеть взвилась и опустилась на плечи Жанно. Он не пошевелился, продолжая мрачно исподлобья взирать на надзирателя.

— Я не люблю непокорных, — прошипел надзиратель. — Иди!

Плеть взвилась — и легла на его плечи снова. Жанно принял ее как старую знакомую, высоко подняв голову. И только потом сделал первый шаг к стонущим на земле беглецам — выскользнув из-под третьего удара.

***

С той поры жизнь заключенного Жанно на самом деле превратилась в ад. Его снова судили — и добавили еще пять лет за попытку побега.

— Тебе стоит одуматься, 24601, — сказали ему. — В следующий раз все закончится пожизненным.

Они каждый раз говорили, что ему стоит одуматься. Что он — сумасшедший. Что в прошлый раз ему оставалось каких-то полгода. Еще полгода — и он бы вышел, а теперь снова будет работать на угольных шахтах и, может быть, сдохнет наконец, как паршивый пес.

Его оставили работать на той же шахте. Хотели было перевести куда-то еще, но не решились: участок был самый сложный. Каторжники с железным здоровьем, как раз такие, как Жанно, ценились на вес золота: слишком много прибыли они приносили.

Частные каторги давно стали опорой благосостояния Франции. С тех пор как страна перешла на угольное сопровождение техники, транспорта и систем жизнеобеспечения, каторги, бывшие раньше лишь местом наказания, превратились в средство обогащения. Пар господствовал над Францией, пар вырывался из печных труб, из недр паровозов, из котельных и мастерских. От новичков, попадавших на каторгу, Жанно узнавал, какими широкими шагами продвигается механизация страны. От них же доходили слухи про людей с механизмами внутри.

Но он и мысли не допускал, что они идут на это добровольно... Пока не остался один на один с новым надзирателем.

Его звали Жавер, и про него совершенно точно знали, что механизацию он прошел добровольно. И гордился этим. Как гордился своим умением попадать в цель с любого расстояния из револьверов новейшего образца, к примеру. Или своей верностью Закону.

Он безжалостно карал всех, кто нарушал Закон, и Жанно был для него первостепенной целью. Казалось, он досконально изучил его дело. Знал наперечет все грехи и нарушения.

И в самом прямом смысле слова не спускал с него глаз. Преследовал, готовый в любой момент вознестись карающим ангелом над его головой и обрушить на нее огненный меч. В роли огненного меча выступала его любимая плеть. Жанно стал встречаться с ней теперь намного чаще.

В Жавере не было ни лояльности, ни снисхождения, ни жалости. Будучи очень религиозным человеком, насколько это вообще возможно, он был начисто лишен христианских добродетелей. Милосердие было чуждо ему. Он признавал лишь букву Закона.

Жанно чувствовал, что к нему у Жавера было особое отношение. Жавер ненавидел его. Жанно воплощал для него все самое мерзкое, низкое, что только есть в человеке. Не было и дня, чтобы Жавер не нашел причины для того, чтобы пройтись по нему плетью или палкой.

Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, о любом другом надзирателе, Жанно в какой-то момент задумался бы, не вызвана ли ненависть Жавера физическим желанием. Многие надзиратели, долгое время лишенные женщин, принуждали заключенных к соитию — если не находились те, кто шел на это добровольно. Но не Жавер. Жавер был добродетелен и по-своему чист.

Его изнутри корежила сама мысль о подобном действе с мужчиной. В этом вопросе их мнения полностью совпадали.

Жанно догадывался, что Жавер в какой-то степени не чурается самобичевания и истязания плоти. Его вера была такой же механической и бескомпромиссной, как и он сам, — холодной, истовой, не дававшей никакой возможности сойти с единственного прямого пути. Узнавая Жавера лучше, Жанно начинал понимать, почему тот добровольно отдал себя под опыты механизации. Что лучше может служить умерщвлением плоти, чем замена ряда органов на безукоризненно работающие механизмы?

Жанно не удивился бы, окажись у Жавера полностью переделанные половые органы. В конце концов, такие люди, как Жавер, часто стремятся усмирить плоть совсем, стать бесполыми, точно ангелы, избавиться от греховной телесности, мешающей душе вознестись к Богу. Жанно встречал таких — раньше, в другой жизни, когда работал наемным батраком где придется, в том числе и в самых строгих монастырях. Он был уверен, что в тех местах, где ему приходилось быть, монахи отвергали уголь и пар, как дары Люцифера.

Сам Жанно давно убедился, что если Господь где-то и существовал, то либо он слеп, либо сознательно закрывает глаза на то, как невинные люди гибнут и страдают. Каждый новый день был для него еще одним шагом на пути к безбожию. Его душа и тело отторгали саму мысль, что он недостоин спасения. Он лелеял догадку о том, что никакого спасения просто не существует. Что ад — единственный возможный путь к существованию. Что добра нет, и мира нет, и света нет. Угольный яд отравил легкие, и теперь кашель не отпускал его ночами. Он работал на износ, и Жавер следил тщательно, без устали, чтобы он не позволял себе лишней минуты отдыха.

И заставлял его молиться.

Как и всех каторжников. Все молились. Но глаза за железными прорезями масок были пустыми и безжизненными. Последняя попытка побега надломила всех.

За оставшиеся ему пять лет Жанно растерял остатки той человечности, которую бережно сохранял пятнадцать лет до последнего побега. Жавер приложил к этому все возможные усилия.

Ему доставляло удовольствие ломать этого человека, его злили его глаза — прямые, волчьи, бесстрашные глаза, — и плеть свистела, вспарывая спину, обучая покорности. Жанно почти ни с кем не говорил, не общался, замкнувшись в себе, всегда ощетинившийся, злобный, готовый броситься и убить.

Ни разу не бросивший даже камня. Он потерял в себе решимость, способность отстаивать свою свободу.

Его спина изнывала от колодезного ворота и вечных ударов плети, руки стирались в кровь черенками лопат, сапоги давно пришли в негодность, а новых не выдавали. Ноги его, таким образом, были одним сплошным кровавым месивом. Ему почти не давали мыться, он редко ел — и много работал. Иногда в тяжелом, коротком сне, который доставался ему урывками, он видел горную гряду, чистую синюю линию неба и алые отблески заката на белых перинах облаков. Свободу.

Свободу, в которую он теперь не верил. Она казалась ему мифом, несуществующей башней из слоновой кости, старой сказкой про людоеда из волшебной страны. Он был уверен теперь, что сам придумал себе эту свободу, что другой жизни никогда не было, что он виновен и виноват. Угольные испарения постепенно подтачивали его рассудок.

Поэтому, когда ранним промозглым утром к нему явился Жавер, Жанно ему не поверил.

— Хочешь тут остаться? — осклабился Жавер. — Это можно устроить.

— Нет... Я... Это правда?

— Правда, сукин ты сын, — Жавер презрительно скривил губы. — Отсидел свои положенные годы — вали. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит?

В руках у Жавера был приписной лист с многочисленными подписями и сургучной печатью.

— Это значит, что я свободен, — прохрипел Жанно.

Угольные миражи расступались перед ним, рассудок словно окатили холодной водой — таким прозрачно-ясным вдруг стал для него мир. Свобода. Его время вышло. Он может вернуться домой.

— Нет. Это значит, 24601, что ты — опасный преступник, которого больше невозможно удерживать вдали от людей. С этим листом ты будешь обязан каждый месяц отчитываться по месту пребывания. Если ты этого не сделаешь, то вернешься сюда.

Жавер протянул к нему руку. В ладони у него был неизвестный заключенному механизм. Щелкнули замки. Маска упала в пыль между ними.

— Запомни, 24601. Ты навсегда останешься под наблюдением закона.

— Меня зовут Жан Вальжан, — хрипло и раздельно сказал заключенный и поднял на Жавера голову. Его прямой несломленный взгляд снова, как в первую встречу, скрестился со стальным взглядом надзирателя.

— Мое имя — Жавер, — издевательски-вежливо ответил надзиратель, а потом всучил ему бумагу. — Не вздумай хитрить. Закон всесилен. Таким тварям, как ты, место за решеткой, вдали от честных людей.

Жан Вальжан неверяще взял бумагу и сделал несколько шагов к решетке. Она была открыта.

— На выходе тебе выдадут сапоги и рубаху. Дальше сам. Рабочих рук везде не хватает. Хоть я и не верю, что такое отребье, как ты, способно на честный труд. Но здесь решаю не я.

Жан Вальжан выслушал его молча, кивнул, развернулся и пошел к выходу. В груди его разгоралось неведомое, незнакомое чувство.

Если бы жизнь его сложилась иначе, он был точно знал, что так ощущается надежда.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 2. Мадлен.

 

Мэра города Монтрейль-сюр-Мер звали дядюшка Мадлен. Пришедший сюда восемь лет назад, он успел заслужить преданность и доверие жителей города. Явившись человеком из ниоткуда, без документов, словно ночной беглец, он быстро переменил свой статус. Ему удалось спасти из огня семью начальника полиции города, и очень быстро он оказался с новым паспортом и новым социальным статусом.

Его светлый ум и некоторое количество денег, пущенных в оборот, принесли ему пользу и прибыль; патент на изобретенный им механизм для работы с угольным воротом, увеличивающий производительность шахт практически вдвое, обогатил его.

Деньги принесли ему почет и уважение, деньги сделали его богатым горожанином, и эти деньги он пустил на благо города, принявшего его. Он вкладывал огромные средства в благотворительность, и город обзавелся больничными койками в госпитале, существовавшими за его счет, и детским домом, где принимали детей-сирот со всей округи.

Несколько раз ему предлагали занять пост мэра города, и несколько раз он отказывался, опасаясь принимать на себя такой груз ответственности, но горожане неуклонно настаивали, и однажды он сдался и надел пояс мэра.

Первое, что он сделал в новой должности — начал строительство ткацкой фабрики, где любая женщина могла получить работу. Бедняки из нищих кварталов, если обладали таким желанием, тоже могли получить кров и рабочее место на фабрике: паровые технологии были просты в обращении, но слишком тяжелы и массивны для женских рук. Фабрике требовались машинисты, и любой дееспособный мужчина мог найти место у парового котла.

При мэре Мадлене рабочие места возникали как грибы после дождя. Хорошо знакомый с новейшими технологиями, разбиравшийся в сортах и видах угля, нутром чующий любые механизмы, он научился придумывать и дорабатывать их сам. Из Парижа он выписал нескольких инженеров и обеспечил им работу по высокой ставке.

Город начал процветать. Близкое расположение южных угольных шахт обеспечивало его неограниченными ресурсами. Монтрейль-сюр-Мер стал одним из первых городов в этой части Франции, где паровые телеги полностью заменили лошадей, а кухня почти каждого дома обзавелась маленькими угольными печами.

Дядюшку Мадлена любили за то, что он принес в город жизнь, что при нем разрасталось производство, что уровень жизни рос стремительно, но больше всего — за его открытый и легкий характер. Он никому не отказывал в помощи, внимательно рассматривал любое прошение и принимал посетителей в любое время суток: днем в своем кабинете в мэрии, а ночью — в небольшой приемной своего особняка. У него было большое и доброе сердце, и его щедрость порой по-настоящему не знала границ.

Была у него только одна тайна, которую он тщательно берег и скрывал, — его прошлое. Иногда в мыслях он возвращался туда, в события восьмилетней давности, надеясь, что не осталось ни одной живой души, которая была бы свидетелем тех событий. Однажды он был каторжником, опасным преступником, совершившим четыре побега. Но жизнь его повернулась так, что его освободили, выдав документ, обязующий отмечаться раз в месяц в полицейском участке. Документ уведомлял, что Жан Вальжан — а так его звали в ту пору — не является свободным человеком — он всего лишь бывший каторжник, с которым надо держаться настороже. Нигде с этим паспортом его не принимали, не доверяли даже самую грязную работу.

Но вот ему довелось встретиться с епископом Диньским. Этот человек, молодой еще священник, с глазами чистыми, как предрассветное небо, отнесся к нему иначе, чем остальные. Он пустил его в дом и назвал «добрым человеком», чем разбил сердце Жана Вальжана, хорошо на тот момент усвоившего, что никаких «добрых людей» в мире-то уже и нет.

Отравленный угольными парами мозг его не вынес доброты священника, не поверил в нее и решил обратить во зло. Движимый неведомой яростью, ночью Жан Вальжан покинул монастырь и унес с собой все серебро, которое только смог найти в ризнице. Его поймали полицейские, увидевшие ночью свет, и вернули епископу и серебро, и вора.

— Все в порядке, — ответил тогда епископ. — Я подарил ему это серебро. Почему ты забыл подсвечники? — обратился он уже к Жану Вальжану, лицо которого было красным от гнева и стыда.

Больше ему не довелось встретить Диньского епископа и ответить добром на добро. Жан Вальжан использовал свой шанс, подаренный ему незаслуженно, использовал епископский дар как основу для своего будущего состояния. Когда Жан Вальжан обрел первые деньги, на которые смог купить приличную одежду и найти теплую комнату, когда он съел достаточно хлеба, чтобы голод перестал подтачивать его изнутри, точно жадный могильный червь, душевное его состояние тоже пошло на лад. То ли свежий ветер, долетающий с морской глади, постепенно выдул болезнь из его тела, то ли хорошая, спокойная жизнь облагородила его мысли, то ли слова епископа проросли в его душе и дали свои плоды — так или иначе, жизнь Жана Вальжана изменилась раз и навсегда.

Он шел по линии побережья, аккуратно распоряжался деньгами, подрабатывал в кузницах — все больше богачей стремились модернизировать свои тела, все больше лицензий выдавалось из года в год, и выносливый, сильный человек всегда был нарасхват. Он регулярно мылся, менял одежду и брил бороду, и понимающие кузнецы не спрашивали у него документов. Не нужны документы бродяге, который зарабатывает на кусок хлеба своими руками — кузнецам он принесет намного больше выгоды, если принять его, чем если прогнать.

Так дорога занесла Вальжана в город Монтрейль-сюр-Мер в судьбоносный для города и для него самого день. Вальжан превратился в Мадлена, и тяжелая тень над его головой развеялась, пропуская первые солнечные лучи. С тех пор дядюшка Мадлен прожил девять спокойных лет. Спокойствие это закончилось с прибытием нового полицейского инспектора, назначенного из Парижа. Мадлен держал в руке депешу, извещающую его о скором прибытии человека по имени Жавер, и чувствовал, как разверзается под ногами земля. В эту минуту он истово благодарил того, кто придумал срочные депеши, поскольку отсрочка, пусть и небольшая, давала ему шанс сохранить лицо.

***

— Инспектор Жавер к вашим услугам, мсье Мэр.

Жавер прибыл в грозу. Чудовищные раскаты грома сотрясали город, возвещая о его появлении, точно трубы Гавриила. С черного форменного плаща и шляпы на зеленый ковер кабинета стекала вода.

Мадлен поднялся ему навстречу, сделал несколько шагов вперед, протягивая руку, и споткнулся о взгляд. Холодные серые глаза под тяжелыми, чуть припухшими веками смотрели пристально и прямо. Светлую радужку почти не было видно за широкими внимательными зрачками. Тонкие короткие ресницы блестели от дождя — словно ветер горстями кидал капли в лицо. Кожа, выдававшая в нем цыгана, имела нездоровый серый оттенок, длинные черные волосы выбились из строгого хвоста и облепили костлявые плечи. Даже под формой было видно, какой он худой.

Сердце Мадлена пропустило удар; старый, позабытый страх вспыхнул в нем с новой силой, как, бывает, проступает кровь из полузажившей раны, если неудачно задеть. Подавив панику, Мадлен заставил себя улыбнуться и пожать руку — правую, которая, как он помнил, была вполне человеческой рукой.

Теперь не была. Под большой, но чуткой ладонью мэра металл модернизации угадывался на раз. Слишком много он работал с подобными вещами, слишком хорошо научился отличать плоть от механизмов. Итак, ему прислали сильно модернизированного фанатика Закона, который отныне будет следить за благополучием в его городе.

Который смотрит так пристально, что кажется — вот-вот узнает, хотя это и невозможно. Невозможно никак: слишком не похож белозубый, улыбчивый человек в дорогом костюме и цилиндре, с каштановыми волосами с элегантной проседью, над которыми поработал лучший в городе цирюльник, на грязного и озлобленного каторжника, которого мог помнить Жавер. Если вообще помнил — сколько было таких каторжников?

«Нет, — оборвал себя Мадлен, — каторжников много, но 24601 заслужил особое, пристальное внимание. Надо соблюдать осторожность».

— Рад вас видеть, инспектор. Это честь для нас. У вас... наилучшие рекомендации. Теперь я спокоен: мой город в надежных руках.

— Надеюсь, что не разочарую вас, мсье Мэр, — Жавер отпустил его руку и коротко поклонился. Затем снова впился глазами в его лицо. — Мы не могли встречаться раньше? Ваше лицо кажется мне знакомым....

— Поверьте, инспектор, увидев вас однажды, уже не забудешь, — попытался пошутить Мэр, почувствовав, как сердце снова ухнуло в груди.

На висках выступил нервный пот.

Оставалось надеяться, что Жавер спишет все на грозу и усталость. Мадлен действительно устал. Погода последние дни царила ужасная, жители города словно с цепи сорвались, и ему приходилось успевать в несколько мест одновременно и гасить конфликты. Меж тем его собственное здоровье за последние пару недель сильно ухудшилось: головные боли стали чаще, южные ветры приносили нежеланные хвори. Домашний врач настоятельно советовал воздержаться от активной работы, но обстоятельства перевешивали подобные советы. Людям нужен был дядюшка Мадлен. Люди верили в него, и он не мог предать их доверие.

Мадлен с удивлением обнаружил, что вместе со страхом перед Жавером в душе зародилось еще одно чувство — надежда. Зная, каков Жавер, будучи уверенным в его преданности Закону и Порядку, Мадлен мог спокойно вверить ему часть дел, с которыми, по совести, и должна была разбираться полиция. Возможно, теперь Монтрейль-сюр-Мэр сможет дышать спокойнее.

— Вы в порядке, мсье Мэр? — проницательно спросил Жавер, готовый уже откланяться.

— Погода, — Мадлен неопределенно махнул рукой, виски сдавило. Хотелось выгнать Жавера, задернуть шторы, погасить свет и сидеть с закрытыми глазами, пока не придет рассвет — желательно без новых гроз.

— Понимаю. Дождливая будет осень, — кивнул Жавер. — Разрешите идти?

— Конечно. Надеюсь, город придется вам по душе.

— О, разумеется, мсье Мэр. Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь.

Жавер усмехнулся — или Мадлену показалось, и так просто упала тень, — поклонился и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Мадлен тяжело вздохнул, сжав пальцами виски, и некоторое время смотрел на мокрое пятно на ковре. «Надо кликнуть служанку, чтобы вытерла», — подумал он, но вместо этого в два шага пересек комнату и задернул шторы.В последний момент он не удержался и бросил взгляд в окно. Жавер стоял у черной полицейской кареты, придерживая шляпу рукой, и не отрываясь смотрел прямо на него.

Мадлен вздрогнул и рванул портьеры. Прошел по кабинету, рукой гася свечи, и только потом рухнул на диван. Перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна.

Смирившись с мыслью, что придется ночевать в кабинете, Мадлен откинул голову на спинку дивана и распустил шейный платок.

***

Со временем тревога Мадлена улеглась. Его опасения оказались — возможно — беспочвенными. Жавер не проявлял к фигуре мэра излишнего внимания, соблюдал положенную дистанцию и с неизменным уважением начинал свои ежевечерние доклады обращением «мсье Мэр». Репутация, которую Мадлен столько лет зарабатывал, отдавая городу душу и сердце, вкладывая искреннюю любовь в каждое новое предприятие и детский дом, работала теперь на него. Все, что мог Жавер услышать в городе о дядюшке Мадлене, указывало на то, что перед инспектором стоит человек умный, рисковый, по-настоящему преданный своему делу.  
Что касается ежевечерних докладов Жавера, они были обусловлены не необходимостью, но прихотью господина мэра. С одной стороны, Мадлен, передавая в чужие руки достаточно большую ответственность, не желал оставаться в стороне. Таким же образом, велик был шанс вовремя вмешаться и погасить конфликт еще до того, как пламя разгорится. С другой — вычитанный где-то принцип «друзей держи близко, врагов еще ближе» заставлял Мадлена принимать непосредственное участие в жизни нового инспектора. Его доклады, поначалу сухие и строго по делу, несколько недель спустя превратились в ежевечерние беседы о судьбах города.

Жавер находил Мадлена интересным и надежным собеседником. Мадлен видел в Жавере искреннюю, несколько фанатичную праведность и феноменальную дисциплину, сулящую городу процветание и мир. Но также он видел в инспекторе острый ум и хорошо подвешенный язык, что превращало рутинные доклады в прекрасное поле для полемики. Едкие споры, критические отзывы на события, полярные взгляды на одни и те же происшествия приводили Мадлена в совершенно детский восторг.

В тот вечер, когда дождь лил стеной, ледяной и колючий, ударяющий за шиворот острыми иголками-каплями, Жавер так же явился на доклад к мэру. Шляпу, под напором небесных вод потерявшую форму, Жавер пристроил на крючок около двери, жесткий плащ, с которого лило, повесил рядом. Прошел по кабинету, отряхивая попавшие на иссиня-черное форменное сукно капли, присел на диван, принял от тихого, исполнительного секретаря чашку горячего кофе, черного и крепкого, на который Мадлен не скупился, и с упоением сделал первый глоток. С кофе он впервые встретился здесь, в просторном кабинете с тяжелыми шторами и зеленым суконным столом. Все важные разговоры у Мадлена происходили неизменно при участии горячего кофе; он делился им щедро, рассказывал о полезных свойствах напитка, о его изысканном вкусе и горьковатом аромате. И действительно, даже после самого тяжелого дня Жавер ощущал прилив бодрости и сил после одной маленькой чашки. Личный врач Мадлена запрещал ему кофе, но Мадлен справедливо рассудил, что судьба слишком долго лишала его малейших радостей, пробуя его выносливость на вкус, так что отказывать себе в чем-либо он просто не имеет права.

— В чем дело, мсье мэр? — Жавер поднес к губам чашку.

От Мадлена не укрылось усилие, с которым инспектор проделал это простое движение: постоянные дожди плохо влияли на механизмы. В Монтрее-сюр-Мэр не было механиков парижского уровня. Вряд ли Жавер мог обратиться к кому-нибудь по поводу своей проблемы. Если бы он попросил у Мадлена... Впрочем, откуда ему знать, сколько времени Мадлен провел в кузнице и за инженерными конструкциями? Будет лучше, если он никогда он этом и не узнает.

— Меня смущает одно происшествие на швейной фабрике, — Мадлен стоял у окна, глядя на дождь. Зрелище за последние недели стало привычным и изрядно опостылевшим. — Одну женщину выгнали оттуда. Она пыталась пожаловаться, но ее прогнали до того, как она попала ко мне на прием. Что-то гложет меня внутри... Конечно, моим секретарям виднее, и я не могу принять каждого и помочь всем, но, может быть, здесь кроется какая-то ошибка? Что я за мэр, если глух к просьбам своих горожан?

— Не переоценивайте себя, — сказал Жавер, отставив чашку в сторону. — На вас — все благоустройство города. Что такое город? Огромный муравейник. Каждый житель выполняет свою функцию. Несет свою травинку, если вам угодно. Если один муравей захромает, он уронит свою часть травинки и подведет этим еще десяток муравьев. Если вы будете бегать к каждому, кто уронил травинку, и подставлять свое плечо... Вы можете упустить момент, когда у муравейника треснет фундамент, а вас не окажется рядом.

— Я боюсь, что вы правы, Жавер. Но... — пальцы Мадлена стиснули резной подоконник. — Не могу не думать об этом. Я даже не знаю имени этой женщины...

— Не думайте.

— Вы так легко об этом говорите.

— Потому что я знаю, о чем именно я говорю, мсье Мадлен. Слишком большую ответственность вы взвалили себе на плечи. Вы должны закрыть глаза на меньшее ради большего.

Жавер смотрел спокойно и прямо, и его взгляд прожигал Мадлену спину.

— Вы забываетесь, Жавер, — с трудом выговорил Мадлен, не оборачиваясь.

В комнате было душно, так душно, как бывает только в периоды южных дождей. Открыть окно не было никакой возможности. Капли бились о стекло, как перепуганные птицы. Мадлен почувствовал, что задыхается.

— Приношу свои извинения, мсье Мэр, — проговорил Жавер, поднимаясь с дивана. — Этого не повторится. Разрешите откланяться?

— Безусловно. Я и так чрезмерно задержал вас...

— Вы сегодня снова останетесь здесь допоздна?

Мадлен удивленно оглянулся. Жавер, накинув плащ на одно плечо, понимающе усмехался.

— Я часто хожу мимо ваших окон после полуночи: так уж выходит, ночная жизнь города полна интригующих событий... У вас почти всегда горит свет. Когда вы спите, мсье Мэр?

— Иногда я просто остаюсь здесь, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Мадлен.

Перед глазами снова заплясали черные пятна. Недавние надежды на скорое избавление от болезни рассыпались прахом на глазах. Врач — верный, надежный как скала Франсуа Креспен — был убежден, что это влияние угольной пыли. И что Мадлену стоит больше внимания обратить на свое здоровье. Доктор Креспен не был посвящен в тайну Мадлена, все, что он знал — Мадлен провел какое-то время в угольных шахтах. Он говорил, что был кузнецом, справедливо полагая, что полуправда — это лучшая ложь. Даже такому честному и искренне преданному своему делу человеку он боялся открыть сердце. Известно ведь — секрет, о котором знают двое, уже не секрет.

— Мсье Мадлен, — голос Жавера доносился как сквозь туман. — Мсье Мадлен, что с вами? Вам плохо?

Мадлен стиснул подоконник так, что он хрустнул под пальцами. Длинная трещина пробежала от середины к стене и затерялась в тени под шторой. Он заставил себя открыть глаза и увидел Жавера, сосредоточенного и собранного, в двух шагах от себя. Колючий взгляд впился в лицо Мадлена, губы плотно поджаты, словно инспектор что-то для себя решал.

— Мсье Мадлен, — повторил он.

— Все в порядке, инспектор, — пробормотал Мадлен.

Медленно отошел от подоконника, пошатнулся и ухватился за стол. В глазах помутнело. Ноги перестали держать, и Мадлен почувствовал, что Жавер поддерживает его — скорее тело узнало хватку нечеловечески сильных рук, чем разум понял происходящее.

— У вас жар, — сухо сообщил Жавер. — Вы выглядите больным. Боюсь, вы не можете в ближайшее время продолжать заниматься своими обязанностями.

Мадлен усмехнулся.

— Помилуйте, Жавер, кто будет делать это вместо меня?

— У вас есть секретари, они займутся корреспонденцией и жалобами. Я прослежу, чтобы город не развалился без вас.

Мадлен хотел было возразить, он даже подобрал аргументы для спора с чересчур заботливым инспектором, но приступ кашля помешал возможному спору. Мадлен сполз на пол, упираясь рукой в жесткий ворс ковра, другую прижимая ко рту. Из всех чувств, обуревавших его в эту минуту, самым ярким была, пожалуй, досада — надсмотрщику ли Жаверу не признать рудничный кашель? Несколько капель крови попали на белые манжеты. Жавер смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и быстро вышел, оставив дверь приоткрытой. До Мадлена доносился его властный голос, отдающий короткие, четкие распоряжения. Кажется, сражаться с ним у мэра больше не было сил. Порыв ветра с неожиданной силой толкнулся в окно, распахивая его внутрь. Стекло треснуло и разлетелось, накрывая Мадлена мелким острым крошевом. Где-то рядом грязно ругался Жавер. Письменный стол заливало дождем, и важные документы, по рассеянности не убранные в ящик, могли пострадать. Мадлен начал подниматься с пола, стремясь ликвидировать возможные последствия. В окне отразилась молния — яркая и беззвучная, словно кто-то зажег на миг факел в небе. Мадлен поднял на нее взгляд, вздохнул — и сознание наконец оставило его.

***

— Мадлен, нет!

— Успокойтесь, Жавер, я прошу вас...

— Мадлен, я сказал — нет.

— Жавер, в конце концов, это в ваших же интересах...

— Я перебьюсь.

— Это в интересах города!

— Этот аргумент не сработал однажды. Вы действительно думаете, что, повторив его несколько раз, вы усилите его воздействие?

— Я не могу утратить надежду...

— Зато лишаете надежды меня! Я, может быть, ночей не спал, все надеялся: вот приеду в Монтрейль, а там адекватный, взрослый мэр, следящий за своим здоровьем и слушающийся лечащего врача! Но нет, городом правит капризный ребенок, который хочет рисовать чернилами в бумажках!

— Это не рисунки! Это резолюции!

— Нашелся тут... резолюционер!

— Жавер, вам не кажется, что вы грубите?

— Мадлен, я только что нарушил с десяток должностных инструкций, а вас смущает моя грубость?

— Нет. Меня смущает то, что вы меня держите.

Мадлен лукавил: происходящее не смущало его, а скорее забавляло. Его физическая сила позволяла сбросить с себя Жавера в любой момент, и никакие механические руки тому бы не помогли. Но почему-то рвение, с которым Жавер вжимал его в зеленое покрывало аскетичной кровати в его почти лишенном мебели доме, вызывало приступы неконтролируемого веселья. В глазах Мадлена скакали бесенята. Не то чтобы работу с письмами нельзя было отложить на вечер, но очень хотелось сделать что-то наперекор Жаверу. Может быть, причина была именно в личности инспектора: какой каторжник не желает сполна отыграться на своем надзирателе? Мадлен вспомнил, как Жавер заставлял его часами молиться в холодной келье, выбитой в скале, и решил, что было бы справедливо засадить его за письма горожан. Только искренняя любовь Мадлена к Монтрейлю и его обитателям и спасла Жавера от незавидной участи.

Впрочем, тот и сам неплохо испортил себе ближайшие несколько дней. Заявив, что будет сторожить Мадлена до тех пор, пока доктор Креспен не разрешит ему подняться с постели, Жавер уселся на стул у двери и спал там, надвинув шляпу на лицо, ровно до того момента, как мэр попробовал тайком пробраться мимо него к письменному столу и немножко поработать. С его точки зрения ночь, проведенная Мадленом под одеялом и пристальным наблюдением врача, в расчет не бралась, и несколько дней постельного режима могли превратиться в отдаленное подобие каторги.

***

— Простите за бестактность, Жавер, но... насколько серьезно вы модернизированы? Я задаю вопрос не из праздного любопытства, как мэр я должен... представлять ваши способности, а досье не предоставило мне подобных данных.

— О, простите, мсье Мэр. Я должен был доложить вам раньше и сам, но отчего-то не подумал, что это может оказаться важным, — Жавер отвлекся от починки собственной руки и коротко, по-деловому отчитался: — Обе руки. Бедра. Колени. Четыре ребра.

— Весьма... Предусмотрительно, — улыбнулся Мадлен. — И давно вы... такой?

— Я один из первых пошел на эксперимент — когда проект только начинался. С тех пор... Технологии ушли вперед. А эта рука до сих пор требует особого внимания. С остальным проблем почти нет, — Жавер вернулся к механизму. Из кровати Мадлен видел, что он пытается подтянуть особенно тугой миниатюрный рычаг.

— Это все больше входит в моду.

— О да. Все падки на новинки, поэтому теперь к выдаче лицензий на модификацию подходят особенно жестко. Человек, желающий улучшить свое тело, должен пройти полный осмотр, иметь не меньше трех рекомендаций и предоставить удовлетворительное объяснение тому, чем вызвано его желание.

— О, вот как?

— Безусловно. Иначе все вокруг ходили бы, гремя железом. Это бы нарушило баланс в обществе, мсье Мэр. Это не тот курс, который взяло наше правительство. Конечно, есть подпольные лаборатории, но их весьма быстро вычисляют и убирают с дороги, — Жавер разобрался наконец с запястьем и вскочил со стула. — К вам доктор Креспен, мсье. Советую внимательно к нему прислушиваться...

Мадлен вздохнул.

Жавер устроил в коридоре около спальни Мадлена штаб. Несчастные полицейские, мокрые и замерзшие, носились к нему через весь город за инструкциями и вынужденно возвращались в управление. Жавер общался с ними свысока и отстраненно, выставив стул в проем дверей. При этом он не забывал гонять слуг за горячим питьем для хозяина дома, а последние пару часов они провели в спорах о дееспособности Мадлена.

В настоящий момент Жавер прижимал Мадлена к кровати, вывернув ему руки, а Мадлен, распираемый предательским смехом, продолжал настаивать на своей позиции.

Если подумать, во всей этой картине было что-то невероятно умилительное и домашнее, что-то, чего был навсегда лишен Жан Вальжан. Эта мысль отрезвила, как отрезвляет пьяницу ушат ледяной воды.

— Ладно, Жавер, перестаньте. Прекратите, я не сбегу. Или вы закуете меня в кандалы?

— А стоило бы, — сощурился Жавер, но руки убрал. — Пожалуйста, прекратите. Вы же знаете: действительно срочные письма и депеши обязательно передадут лично в руки. Вряд ли где-то сейчас так нужно ваше присутствие. Только напугаете заботливых горожан.

— Что, так плохо? — неловко улыбнулся Мадлен, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати.

Жавер наклонился к нему, поправив воротник, и доверительно проговорил:

— Очень плохо, мсье мэр. Просто катастрофа.

— Это все дождь, — в очередной раз повторил Мадлен.

«И угольные шахты», — добавил он про себя. Впрочем, Жавер наверняка знает лишь то, что доктор Креспен счел нужным ему рассказать. С другой стороны, Мадлен был без сознания и не мог сказать с абсолютной точностью, допрашивал Жавер Креспена или нет.

Жавер вернулся на свой пост у двери и вдруг зевнул.

— Мсье мэр, пообещаете мне не сбегать?

— У вас есть мое слово, — Мадлен понял вдруг, что очень устал и что предаться сну в подобных обстоятельствах, возможно, не самая плохая идея.

— Имейте в виду, попытка побега карается. За нее дается пять дней постельного режима, — ухмыльнулся Жавер и надвинул шляпу на лицо, отгораживаясь от шокированного лица мэра.

Мадлен прикрыл глаза и постарался не думать.

***

— Не разочаровывайте меня, мсье Мэр! — попросил Жавер, скрестив руки на груди.

Мадлен поднял на него взгляд и медленно, осторожно — словно был охотником, готовым спугнуть дикого зверя, — отложил письмо, над которым работал, на прикроватный стол.

— Инспектор...

— Не жалеете себя — подумайте о городе, — Жавер прошел к кровати, вбивая каблуки в пол, и взял письмо. Пробежал глазами, поджал губы и резюмировал. — С этим вопросом мог справиться любой из ваших секретарей. Зачем вам все эти помощники, если вы все равно нарушаете режим и бросаетесь на защиту страждущих?

— Потому что я мэр города, и мне полагается бросаться на защиту страждущих при первом зове, — Мадлен потянулся и отобрал бумаги. — Бросьте, Жавер, я не поднимаюсь с постели уже порядка недели. Если бы все действительно обстояло так, как убеждает меня — и вас — доктор Креспен, весь город уже оделся бы в траур. Но, как видите, мое вполне крепкое здоровье позволяет не прохлаждаться, глядя в потолок, а заниматься делами. Право слово, Жавер, я не заслужил этих пыток!

— Вы слишком много на себя берете, мсье мэр. Я разговаривал с доктором Креспеном...

— Кажется, это ВЫ слишком много позволяете себе!

— Так вот, я разговаривал с доктором Креспеном... — проигнорировал совершенно законное возмущение мэра Жавер и невозмутимо продолжил: — Он убежден, что угольные пары из кузниц, где вам довелось в свое время работать, отравили вас сильнее и глубже, чем многих других людей со схожим опытом работы... А он на своем веку повидал их немало: механизация страны идет бешеными темпами. Это весьма... необычно для человека вашего сложения.

— Я работал в кузнице, — спокойно ответил Мадлен, и только напрягшиеся скулы выдавали его волнение. — Много имел дело с поставками с угольных шахт. Вам же известно, с какой скоростью употребление угля набирает популярность...

— Да, известно, — сухо кивнул Жавер.

— Так вот, из-за моего физического сложения, которое вы отметили со свойственной вам наблюдательностью, меня отправляли на самую напряженную часть работы. От этого угольные пары проникали в мои легкие, видимо. Но по-настоящему беспокоить это начало только теперь. Доктор Креспен считает, что во всем виноваты муссоны и непрекращающиеся дожди. Я тоже склонен обвинить их, на самом-то деле.

— Я не видел ранее в вас склонности кого-то обвинять, — поднял бровь Жавер, и Мадлен заметил спрятавшуюся в уголках его губ улыбку.

Это вселило уверенность и принесло некоторое облегчение. Если Жавер позволяет себе шутить и улыбаться, значит, гроза обошла стороной. Охотничий инстинкт, никогда не подводивший, заставлял Жавера порой кружить вокруг мэра и цепляться за странности и несостыковки, зачастую неразличимые без увеличительного стекла. Но Мадлен каждый раз с уверенностью оправдывал себя в его глазах, снова и снова веря в собственную невиновность — еще один старый каторжный прием, как ни странно, — и Жавер отступал.

Кровать скрипнула, почти не прогнувшись под весом инспектора. Жавер задумчиво поводил пальцами по гобеленовому покрывалу, изучая узор. Дождь на улице постепенно сводил с ума. Работы почти не было: даже самые отчаянные воры и разбойники предпочитали сидеть под крышей, видимо. Дороги размыло так, что телеги застревали, перегораживая дорогу. Жавер все чаще задерживался у Мадлена, умело пользуясь болезнью мэра как предлогом погреться у камина.

Ни разу еще не было такого, чтобы Жавер разнежился у огня и забыл про свой долг: со сверхъестественной интуицией он угадывал трагедии и происшествия на другом конце города, срывался с места, бросив короткое извинение, но потом обязательно возвращался, получив кружку горячего вина и обругав мэра за несоблюдение режима.

Мадлену это... нравилось. Не склонный привязываться к людям, он вдруг понял, что без Жавера ему тоскливо. Хотелось поговорить, обсудить последние события, просто услышать что-нибудь в ответ.

Должно быть, он просто скучал.

— Иногда мне кажется, что, для того чтобы заставить вас соблюдать режим, мне надо лежать рядом и удерживать вас в горизонтальном положении, мсье мэр, — Жавер стянул сапоги с уставших ног и с наслаждением вытянулся на кровати.

Мадлен скосил удивленный взгляд, но ничего не ответил.

— По крайней мере есть надежда, что мои навыки и исключительная подготовка помогут мне предотвратить побег из кровати, — пробормотал Жавер и прикрыл глаза.

Мадлен задумчиво вздохнул, потом протянул руку и снял с Жавера шляпу. Лицо инспектора выражало последнюю степень усталости — и без того не пышущее здоровьем, оно приобрело землистый цвет, синяки и тени под глазами казались еще сильнее. Около бледных губ залегла горькая складка, скулы заострились.

— А вы сами когда спите, Жавер? — поинтересовался Мадлен, вернувшись к бумагам, — впрочем, скорее для вида. Сил на то, чтобы разбираться в череде жалобных посланий, уже не было.

— Вот сейчас прямо и сплю, — проинформировал Жавер, не открывая глаз.

— Ну спите, спите, — пробормотал Мадлен и откинулся на подушки.

Письма выпали из рук и рассыпались по одеялу.

Дождь за окном, казалось, не собирался прекращаться. Пару дней назад начались первые признаки паники: река грозила вырваться из берегов, и, если это произойдет, жители прибрежных домов останутся без крыши над головой. Приходили донесения и про расшатавшийся мост, и про почти полностью уничтоженный въезд в город.

За окном спешили спрятаться от непогоды жители Монтрейля. Дома, пекарни, церковь — любая гостеприимная крыша становилась местом, объединяющим людей перед лицом возможного наводнения.

Мадлен смотрел в окно и думал, что это недолгое и хрупкое перемирие в городе. Как только ненастье закончится, все черное и злое возьмет верх в душах людей и снова будет необходимость как в мэре, так и в полицейском инспекторе. Каждый будет стараться урвать кусок помягче и повкуснее, ограбить и унизить ближнего своего, ложь и предательство снова начнут стелиться густым туманом над булыжными дорогами города.

Но сейчас, благодаря сводящим с ума дождям, холодному колючему ветру, раздувающему угли уныния и холода в сердцах, люди тянутся друг к другу, согреваемые церковными огнями и теплыми круассанами. Мир Мадлена всегда делился на черное и белое, и черного было намного больше. Лишь в последние годы жизнь открылась ему светлой, чистой, доброжелательной стороной, которую он надеялся сохранить всеми своими силами.

Дождь, вымывающий грязь и песок, ветер, приносящий с собой морскую соль и пенные брызги, смыли воспоминания о каторге; клеймо, которое Мадлен считал навсегда впечатавшимся в душу, начинало исчезать.

Он не боялся Жавера теперь.

Сложно бояться человека, который спит на соседней половине кровати на спине, по-солдатски вытянув руки вдоль тела. И все же — спит. Колючий, недоверчивый Жавер, похожий на дикого пса, которого каким-то чудом все же удалось приручить.

Мадлен закрыл глаза и погрузился к сон. Последнее, что запомнило его сознание — ладонь Жавера, неуверенно накрывшая его собственную руку.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 3. КОЗЕТТА.

— Козетта!

Мадам Тенардье застыла на пороге, заткнув за пояс несвежую тряпку, которой только что протирала столы. Глаза ее метали громы и молнии, лицо выражало крайнюю степень негодования.

— КОЗЕТТА!

— Я здесь, мадам, — прошелестели слева.

Мадам Тенардье вздрогнула и набросилась на девочку, стремясь отругать за неизвестно откуда взявшуюся привычку незаметно появляться. Маленькая Козетта и в самом деле ходила совершенно бесшумно, что было странно, учитывая переделанные ноги. По крайней мере механик, работавший с Козеттой, предупреждал мсье и мадам Тенардье, что девочка будет скрипеть и ржаветь под водой и что за модификациями нужен пристальный и тщательный уход.

Мадам Тенардье ограничилась тем, что запретила Козетте ржаветь.

На модификацию Козетты были потрачены почти все деньги, которые ее непутевая мать присылала последние несколько месяцев. Впрочем, теперь мадам Тенардье могла вздохнуть с облегчением: модифицированные руки, ноги и часть позвоночника должны были добавить маленькой негоднице выносливости, и на нее можно свалить еще больше домашних дел. Должна же она хоть как-то отрабатывать свой хлеб!

— Ступай на реку и стирай белье, — велела мадам Тенардье, вдоволь наоравшись.

Козетта стояла и смотрела на нее прозрачными голубыми глазами. Она уже несколько лет жила под присмотром этой семья — Тенардье владели небольшим трактиром, совмещенным с постоялым двором, и брали деньги за содержание Козетты — и привыкла к их манере разговаривать и выражаться, крикливой и злой. Мать девочки работала неподалеку, в городке Монтрейль-сюр-Мэр, на швейной фабрике, и каждый месяц присылала деньги на содержание.

Тенардье говорили, что ее мама пожелала, чтобы ее модифицировали.

Поэтому Козетта готова была терпеть.

Искусственные суставы и кости ныли, болели и врезались в ее настоящую кожу. Может быть, они сделали ее более выносливой, но прибавили еще больше страданий. Иногда руки переставали сгибаться, и их требовалось смазывать маслом. Специального масла у Тенардье так и не было, поэтому Козетта воровала сливочное. Оно почти не помогало.

Козетта не роптала: она знала, что делает это ради мамы.

По крайней мере, ей не модифицировали лицо.

Дожди кончились неделю назад, дороги все еще представляли собой грязное месиво, идти было тяжело, но с неба уже палило знойное летнее солнце. Козетта вздохнула и покрепче перехватила корзину. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось снять плотное верхнее платье, но Тенардье строго-настрого запретили ей делать это. Ведь если ее суставы не будут прикрыты твердой холщовой тканью, кто-нибудь может разглядеть механизмы, из которых она теперь состоит. А этого допустить было нельзя. Мадам Тенардье не поленилась объяснить ей, какие ее ждут неприятности, если кто-нибудь узнает. Поэтому Козетта носила длинные платья и закрытую обувь даже летом.

Но, так как этого хотела мама, Козетта готова была терпеть.

***

 

— Я вынужден просить отставки.

Мадлен промолчал, выдохнул, вздохнул и снова медленно выдохнул. Только после этого он позволил себе встать, подойти к застывшему на другом конце кабинета Жавера и несколько раз хорошенько его встряхнуть, ухватив за отвороты мундира.

— Вы рехнулись? — с плохо сдерживаемой яростью спросил он.

— Я смею вас уверить — мой рассудок находится в добром здравии, — спокойно парировал Жавер. — Поставьте меня, пожалуйста, на место.

Мадлен стиснул зубы и разжал хватку. Жавер поправил мундир и снова посмотрел тем... вызывающим взглядом. Этот взгляд Мадлен в первый раз встретил неделю назад, на исходе дождей, когда на полуразмытой дороге потерпела крушение паровая карета старика Фошлевона. Никто не мог сдвинуть груду металла, тем более что она грозила вот-вот взорваться.

Тогда размышлять было некогда — Мадлен бросился к карете, игнорируя предупреждающие выкрики Жавера. Он не думал ни о времени, оставшемся до взрыва, ни о выбросах угольных паров, тут же начавших раздирать его легкие. Все его мысли сосредоточились на человеке — склочном, скандальном, но в глубине души добром старике, беспомощно царапающем ногтями грязь.

Краем глаза Мадлен уловил черную тень, метнувшуюся рядом: Жавер, не дожидаясь прибытия полиции, вытащил из-под металла Фошлевона сам и отволок подальше на обочину. Доктор Креспен уже поджидал там, вызванный сердобольными городскими женщинами. Он заверил Жавера, что Фошлевон получит одну из бесплатных медицинских коек, которые существовали на дотации мэра, и, в случае неизлечимых травм, право на модификацию.

— Нужна мне ваша модификация! — тут же скандально откликнулся Фошлевон и зашелся кашлем — угольные пары и ему успели въесться в легкие. — Сами себя и модифицируйте, а я, пожалуй, от вас и на своих ногах уйду.

Жавер оставил его ругаться с Креспеном и вернулся к карете. Мадлен, со всевозможной аккуратностью опустивший механизм обратно в грязь, теперь был занят тем, что отгонял от места происшествия любопытных зевак, боясь, что их зацепит взрывом, и едва не пострадал сам. Жавер оттащил его подальше, бесцеремонно стискивая в механической ладони шелковый шейный платок, и чувствовал себя очень, очень злым.

Тогда и появился этот взгляд, взгляд, которым сопровождался исполненный ехидства выпад в отчете — как же так, мсье мэр, мужчина вашего возраста, с вашим-то здоровьем, а нет ли у вас незаконных механизаций, позволяющих поднять такую тяжесть? Нет? Странно, — взгляд, которым Жавер оценивал его исподтишка из-под низко надвинутой шляпы.

Их отношения, странные, не имеющие такого названия, которое только можно произнести вслух, возникшие во время больничного заключения Мадлена, снова готовы были дать трещину. В поведение Жавера вернулась подозрительность — но новообретенная нежность никуда не делась, и Мадлен рядом с ним чувствовал себя точно рядом с испорченной паровой каретой: кто знает теперь, когда случится взрыв.

Дорожный беспорядок, вызванный повреждением кареты, ликвидировали, дожди и болезнь Мадлена закончились, жизнь возвращалась в свою колею, а тревога не уходила.

Он слишком дорожил Жавером, но черная тень легла между ними. И отныне она была гуще и ощутимее. Подозрения, с первого дня коловшие Жавера в сердце, теперь словно бы подтвердились.

И вот теперь — снова этот взгляд.

Словно в Мадлене все было не так, неправильно, не _по закону_. Слишком необычен, слишком силен, слишком... Слишком.

Мадлен посмотрел Жаверу в глаза — черные, блестящие, умеющие, когда было надо, не выражать ничего, хотя Мадлен не раз наблюдал бурю и шторм в глубине зрачков.

— Что на вас нашло, Жавер?

— Я опозорил честь этого мундира и не могу больше носить его, — отчеканил Жавер. — Я злоупотребил служебным положением в личных целях и теперь обязан подать в отставку.

— Я отказываюсь принимать вашу отставку.

— Я отказываюсь принимать ваш отказ!

— Я отказываюсь отказываться... тьфу, Жавер, вы меня с ума сведете. Ну, признавайтесь, какое страшное преступление вы совершили?

Жавер молчал, нахохлившись и стиснув в костлявых пальцах шляпу, отчего приобрел сходство с большой грустной вороной.

— Хотите кофе? — спросил Мадлен, вздохнул и пошел к кофейнику, не дожидаясь ответа. Подогревать кофе на переносной паровой горелке, по его заказу произведенной на одной из местных мануфактур, было куда более приятным занятием сейчас, чем созерцать мучающегося Жавера. Мадлену довелось наблюдать его в разном состоянии, но таким — впервые. Кажется, он был и смущен, и взволнован, и терзаем чувством вины — возможно ли, чтобы Жавер попал под власть таких эмоций?

В любом случае, густой и пряный черный кофе сможет его взбодрить.

— Я воспользовался своим положением и отправил донос в Париж. На вас, — глухо сказал Жавер.

Мадлен замер с кофейником в руках. Несколько капель кофе упали на зеленое сукно стола и быстро пропитали ткань, оставив темные пятна.

— О том, что беглый каторжник Жан Вальжан жив и обнаружен мной в Монтрейле, — в голове Жавера звучал вызов и какая-то глухая тоска. Мадлен распрямил плечи, понимая, что не может заставить себя обернуться. — И сегодня я получил ответ. Жан Вальжан, скрывающийся ныне под именем Шанматье, уже пойман и арестован при попытки украсть яблоневую ветвь.

Мадлен стиснул руками край стола. Дерево предательски хрустнуло.

— А если арестовали невиновного? — не выдержал он.

— Он сам сознался.

— Признание пытками выбивали?

— А какая вам-то разница? — рявкнул Жавер, выведенный из себя. Его потряхивало. В два быстрых шага сократив расстояние между ними, он схватил мэра за плечо и рывком развернул к себе. — Какое вам-то дело?!

— Суд уже был? — очень спокойно спросил Мадлен.

— Через несколько дней.

— Чего еще вы ждете?

— Я жду, что вы примере мою отставку.

— Никогда.

— Вы сумасшедший?

— О, мы, кажется, поменялись ролями? — Мадлен опустил тяжелые руки на плечи Жавера и впился в него взглядом. — Я. Не. Принимаю. Вашу. Отставку. Жавер. Вам ясно? Вы нужны городу именно в той должности, которую занимаете сейчас. Вы проявили бдительность — вы герой. Беглые каторжники, знаете ли, очень опасные люди, очень.

— Опасные — как вы? — холодно спросил Жавер, отстраняясь.

— Еще опаснее, Жавер, поверьте мне на слово, — Мадлен отступил на шаг и позволил себе улыбнуться. — Кофе?

Жавер помедлил и кивнул, не отводя взгляда.

— Не откажусь.

***

Козетта шла через лес. Пустое ведро гремело в ее руке, деревянная ручка грозила оторваться в любой момент. Холодало. Дожди закончились и принесли за собой палящее солнце, но стоило ему упасть за горизонт, как приходили холод и мрак. Это был первый год, когда Козетта наблюдала такое в природе. И первая зима в разлуке с мамой. Козетта знала — ждать встречи осталось совсем недолго, мама придет и заберет ее к себе. Они будут жить в чудесном светлом городе Монтрейль-сюр-Мэр, гулять по узким, залитым солнечными лучами улочкам, покупать сладкие булочки у пекаря, пришивать шелковые ленты к соломенным шляпам... Может быть, мама позволит ей снять верхнее платье и купит тонкое, летнее, из той струящейся по ветру отделанной кружевом ткани, из которой сделано платье у Эпонины, дочки Тенардье. А на холодные ночи купит отороченный мехом плащ.

У Эпонины всегда такая чудесная одежда. Ей тоже девять лет, как и самой Козетте, но выглядит она старше и опрятнее, и вообще похожа на куколку из витрины дорогого парижского магазина игрушек (когда Козетта была маленькая, они с мамой жили в Париже, совсем недалеко от этого магазина. Мама обещала однажды купить ей такую куклу.). У Эпонины были такие наряды, которые она могла только пожелать, ей всегда доставались конфеты и другие сладости и поцелуи от мадам Тенардье. Эпонина не была модифицированной, она не знала, что такое сустав, врезающийся в кожу, отчего изнутри наливается некрасивый бесформенный синяк, очень болезненный и неприятный. Не знала она и что такое ржавеющие в речной воде запястья, уставшие после долгой стирки. «У меня есть мать, а у тебя нет! Ты — служанка!» — дразнила ее Эпонина со всей жестокостью, свойственной девятилетней девочке. Козетта ничего не отвечала, только крепче стискивала небольшой конвертик, присланный ей мамой ко дню рождения — его чудом удалось сохранить от бдительной мадам Тенардье.

Мама ждала, и скоро мама приедет и заберет ее из этого дома. А сейчас Козетта должна побороть свой страх и дойти через лес до колодца с чистой, прозрачной водой.

Сегодня в трактире так много людей и не хватает воды, чтобы разбавлять вино и пиво...

Человек, появившийся из-за деревьев, совсем ее не напугал. Почему-то с первой минуты Козетта ощутила, что может доверять ему. Он не желал ей зла.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, присев на корточки. Из-под высокой шляпы («цилиндр», Козетта знала это слово!) смотрели ясные, добрые глаза.

— Козетта.

— Рад познакомиться, Козетта. Мое имя — Мадлен. Отведешь меня к людям, у которых ты живешь? У меня послание от твоей мамы.

— От мамы? — взгляд Козетты просветлел, но она тут же стиснула в скрипнувших металлом пальцах ручку ведра. — Если я вернусь без воды, меня отругают и могут побить...

Человек, назвавшийся Мадленом, протянул руку и коснулся ее ладошки. В глазах его отразился ужас. Потом он поднял голову и улыбнулся — такой теплой улыбки Козетта не видала уже много месяцев.

— Можно я тогда понесу твое ведро?

***

— При всем уважении, мсье мэр...

— Эта женщина больна.

— Вы слишком много позволяете себе, мсье мэр. Я этого так не оставлю!...

 

***

Мадлен стиснул зубы и опустил подбородок на сложенные руки. В больнице остро пахло лекарствами и смертью. Нищенка, спасенная им на днях, — Фантина, ее имя Фантина — спала, беспокойно разметавшись по кровати. Положение ее было безнадежным. В мыслях ее было только одно имя. Козетта. Где-то далеко, между Монтрейлем и Парижем, у нее осталась дочь. В трактире у супругов Тенардье... Мадлен обещал, что доставит дочь к матери.

Все было бы намного проще, если бы до этого обещания он не совершил бы признания, которое теперь может стоить ему жизни. Но, по крайней мере, увеличит шансы на жизнь невиновного Шанматье.

Все было бы намного проще, если бы в запасе у него было еще хоть три дня.

— Вальжан.

Мадлен не поднял голову на голос. Он и так знал, кто перед ним.

— Вальжан, — голос Жавера был сух и резок, как стеклянная пыль. Он держался прямо, объятый презрением и гневом. Он двигался, нанизанный на свою ненависть, подобно цирковой марионетке. — Наконец мы встретились, Вальжан. И теперь ты получишь свою... справедливость.

— Жавер, — Мадлен поднялся ему навстречу, задернув полог над спящей Фантиной. — Я прошу вас быть потише. Эта женщина больна.

— Эта женщина — шлюха!

— Эта женщина умирает! — Мадлен в один шаг преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и заговорил быстро, жарко. — Пожалуйста, Жавер, выслушайте: эта женщина больна, у нее есть дочь, юная Козетта, я обещал, что привезу ее сюда. Мне нужно три дня. Дайте мне три дня — и я вернусь, и сдамся вам, и понесу заслуженное наказание...

— Ты думаешь, тебе есть вера, Вальжан? Каторжники лишены и чести, и совести... — Жавер прятал под шляпой глаза, когда говорил, и Мадлен видел лишь резкую линию подбородка. — Я не могу позволить тебе сбежать... снова.

— Я не сбегу! Я... даю вам слово чести.

— У тебя нет чести, заключенный 24601, Жанно. Люди не меняются. Такие люди, как вы!

— Что вы можете знать обо мне? — не выдержал Мадлен. Горечь и желчь, глодавшие его уже несколько дней, прорвались наружу.

— Я знаю все о таких крысах, как ты, 24601. Я сам рожден в тюрьме, моя мать была цыганкой и шлюхой, но я не позволил себе пойти по той же дорожке. Я сделал все, чтобы вырваться из порочного круга и бороться — с такими, как ты.

Жавер шагнул в сторону, и в руках его мелькнула плеть — Мадлен узнал ее. Та самая семихвостка, которая оставила несходящие шрамы на его спине. Любимое оружие надзирателя Жавера, оно ушло за ним в другую жизнь. Белки глаз лихорадочно блестели под полями шляпы.

— Я умоляю вас, Жавер, поверьте мне...

— Люди не меняются, 24601.

— Вы же доверяли Мадлену! Чем Вальжан отличается от него?

— Люди не меняются, — твердо повторил Жавер. — А научиться хорошо лгать дано каждому, Вальжан. Можешь мне поверить.

— Дайте мне три дня!...

— Нет.

— Я вас прошу...

Жавер шагнул вперед — плеть со свистом разрезала воздух. Мадлен увернулся, схватившись за первое, что попалось ему под руку — заднюю спинку больничной кровати. Недолго думая, он выломал спинку и встретил новый удар плети. Сухое дерево застонало, но выдержало.

— Прекратите, Жавер! Вы спятили!

— Вальжан!!!

С третьей попытки стальные крюки на хвостах семихвостки зацепили дерево. Сухая щепка впилась в щеку Мадлена острым, яростным укусом. Жавер ухмыльнулся. Лунный свет, горстью брошенный в оконное стекло, высветил его взгляд — собранный, колкий, без тени сомнения.

— Во имя Создателя, Жавер!

— Не тебе говорить о Создателе, тварь!

— Жавер...

Мадлен качнулся вперед, стремясь перехватить плеть. Жавер, уловивший его движение, отбросил руку, стиснув его запястье. Железная хватка заставила Мадлена потерять равновесие.

Другой рукой Жавер откинул волосы с его лба — шрамы от каторжной маски чернели в лунном свете.

— Ты же помнишь — я сильнее, — прохрипел Жавер и с силой оттолкнул его к стене. Мадлен вернул равновесие, отбросил ставшую бесполезной спинку и медленно выдохнул, готовясь к броску.

За тонкой занавеской раздался стон. Фантина зашлась в приступе кашля, сотрясшего ее тщедушное, слабое тело, и закричала вдруг:

— Козетта, Козетта!

— Фантина... — забыв о драке, о Жавере, обо всем вокруг, Мадлен бросился к ней и подхватил в обьятие.

— Козетта! Моя дочь! Где она? — лихорадочно бормотала Фантина, невидящим взглядом обшаривая больничную комнату.

— Она скоро будет здесь, — пробормотал Мадлен, сотрясаясь от горя. Чужая беда затронула его до глубины сердца. Он знал, сколько его вины в том, что Фантина оказалась на улице, что его черствость и равнодушие погубили молодую невинную душу. И теперь она умирала, а он не мог оказать ей даже ту малость, о которой она умоляла его так отчаянно, так трогательно. Вернуть ей дочь.

— Вы такой заботливый, — выдохнула Фантина, пережив новый приступ кашля. На щеках ее дрожал нездоровый румянец. — Позаботьтесь о моей Козетте...

— Обязательно, — сдавленным голосом пообещал Мадлен и осторожно поцеловал высохшую руку.

— Козетта! — вскричала Фантина вдруг чужим, страшным голосом — и замерла. Рука, которую она бессильно тянула к той, что находилась бесконечно далеко от нее, обмякла и упала поверх одеяла.

Мадлен уложил ее на подушки и осторожно прикрыл глаза. Потом выпрямился, оставаясь к Жаверу напряженной спиной, сжимая мучительно кулаки.

— Вы же сами слышали, Жавер. Я должен позаботиться о девочке, я должен...

Свист плети он уловил чутьем, развернувшись и поймав ее на локоть. Отчаяние придало ему сил. Вырвав плеть так, чтобы слабый механизм запястья наверняка потребовал ремонта, он оттолкнул инспектора и бросился к окну. Рама не поддавалась — он выломал ее. Задержавшись перед прыжком на время вздоха, он обернулся и сказал:

— Я вернусь, я клянусь вам, Жавер.

И бросился прочь.

 

***

Мадлен знал — Жавер будет преследовать его, даже если придется отказаться от лошадей и паровых карет. Модификации позволяли ему дольше сохранять бодрость тела и духа и делали идеальной гончей.

И все же выбора нет, пути к отступлению сожжены. Почти все свои сбережения Мадлен схоронил в том лесу, где встретил Козетту, еще часть ушла на подкуп Тенардье, которые весьма неохотно расставались с девочкой. Сначала Мадлен не понял, почему, но, когда Козетта оказалась у него на руках, маленькая, худая, но отчего-то не по возрасту тяжелая, все стало ясно. В другое время Мадлен вернулся бы разобраться с подлецами, превратившими невинного ребенка в прислугу, нарушившими все законы, он натравил бы на них Жавера... Но другие времена остались позади, как и нежная дружба с инспектором.

Уже сидя в летящей по неровным, измученным дождями и засухой дорогам, карете, обнимая с трудом уснувшую Козетту, Мадлен вспоминал их последнюю встречу, и ему казалось, что за гневом и обвиняющим презрением в глазах Жавера он видел боль.

Слишком многое произошло между ними. Слишком многое было перечеркнуто старым, выцветшим клеймом. Столько времени удавалось Мадлену прятать его под тонкими рубашками, шрамы — под длинными волосами, но народ не зря говорит — нельзя утаить шило в мешке.

Может быть, правда за Жавером, и люди не меняются? Мадлен был бы готов понести наказание, которое он заслуживает, но сейчас к нему доверчиво прижималась Козетта, и он не мог ее оставить. Он не мог обречь на смерть еще одно безвинное существо.

— Твоя мама теперь на небесах, и она просила меня позаботиться о тебе, — неловко сообщил он Козетте, и та посмотрела на него чистыми голубыми глазами и кивнула. За слоем грязи, за грубой одеждой было видно, какая она красивая. Ее мать тоже была красивой, пока жизнь не изуродовала ее.

Мадлен взял в руку маленькую ладонь девочки и подумал, что даже с имплантами ее жизнь еще можно наладить. В конце концов, хороших мастеров много, да и он немало времени провел в кузнице. Он наладит ее тело, вылечит ее душу и воспитает как свою дочь.

Он не мог поступить иначе.

Он знал, что Жавер никогда не простит его.

 

***

Жавер шел по следу, как хорошо обученная ищейка. Мадлен ухитрялся ускользать из-под самого носа снова и снова — что весьма удивительно, так как с ним была маленькая девочка. Однако Жавер никогда не сомневался в удивительных способностях бывшего каторжника по прозвищу Жанно к побегу. Настоящий талант, снова пущенный в дело, заиграл новыми красками.

Жаверу не в чем было упрекнуть себя, но было в чем упрекнуть проклятого Мадлена. Что ему стоило оставить дело на самотек? Обвинили бы Шанматье, который и без того заслуживал суда за бродяжничество и мелкие грабежи и рано или поздно все равно оказался бы на каторге, если бы не умер раньше? Чего ради он пошел на конфликт со всем полицейским участком, прилюдно выступил против Жавера, ради проститутки? Что и кому он пытался доказать теперь?

Жавер кусал губы, думая о нем. О глупце, который наивно полагал, что под тонким батистом рубашки не прощупывается вечный след клейма. О том, что под волосами не чувствуются шрамы, которые оставляет только маска. О том, что у каторжников с первых дней заключения появляется особый взгляд — беспокойно-затравленный, — который никогда не исчезает до конца. Особенно в присутствии своего бывшего надзирателя.

Что и кому ты пытаешься доказать, Мадлен?

На кого ты оставил свой город, лишившийся сразу и мэра, который держал его на своих гигантских плечах, подобно мифическому Атланту, и инспектора, решительно и бесстрастно руководящего рукой закона? Что станется теперь со спокойным прибрежным городком?

Гончая не может бросить добычу, встав однажды на след.

Связь, родившаяся из разгаданной тайны и сдержанной нежности, омраченная предательством и побегом, — снова и снова бежишь, снова и снова преследуешь тень — не может порваться.

След обрывался у стены женского монастыря Малый Пик Пюс. Казалось невозможным, чтобы мужчина среднего возраста с маленькой девочкой, наверняка измученной дорогой, смог преодолеть неприступную стену, но тем не менее — с помощью не иначе как самого Дьявола! — ему это удалось.

Пятый побег Жана Вальжана увенчался успехом.

Жавер отступил.


End file.
